


Visions

by Anlace



Series: Writer's Sketchbook [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Episode Style, Episode-like adventure, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No pairings - Freeform, Post Orphan Black, Prompt Fic, Prophetic Visions, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Self Prompt, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlace/pseuds/Anlace
Summary: The Winchesters are investigating the appearance of multiple dead bodies that are all the same woman, identical in looks to Cosima Niehaus who was reported missing, and they find a lead in the form of an artist who happens to have multiple paintings of Cosima. When the Winchesters meet Felix, things go sideways.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: Assumes you've seen the entire show Orphan Black and at least episode 9 of season 12 and episode 5 of season 13 of Supernatural.
> 
> I randomly pulled two names out of a hat and a genre. I got Sam Winchester, Felix Dawkins and Time Travel, this is how I filled the self prompt.

_ **Visions** _

 

Felix was as happy as a kid with a candy bar as he stood in the SoHo art gallery, surrounded by his own works of art staring back at him. After years of struggling as an artist, it finally happened, he was living his dream right here and now, schmoozing with potential buyers as they looked at his paintings.

 

Several weeks earlier, while seeking up-and-coming artists in Canada, an art dealer and gallery owner had 'found' Felix during an art opening the artist had inside his own loft. “Mr. Dawkins. I'd like to speak to you about possibly displaying your art in my gallery in New York. I find the paintings captivating, but what you've done here with your model, the performance art aspect of your show, as she takes on the persona within each painting and you introducing her as various Goddesses? Its new! Its fresh! And I want it for my gallery!”

 

Of course Felix accepted right away, without even thinking about the fact that he would need the Clone Club to come with him to take on the personas in his paintings. With his acceptance the gallery owner arranged the show and flew Felix and his model/sister Sarah down to New York.

 

While Sarah was happy for her brother and his success, she was also bloody exhausted, because this time she didn't have all of her clone sisters to help her with the 'performance art'.

 

Helena was there with the babies, but her hair was too big and wild to hide under most wigs, so she was only able to take on Krystal's role. Cosima was off with Delphine giving the antidote to as many sisters as they could track down, and Alison was busy with her own family. Fortunately Tony was able to show up, but his beard—which he refused to shave—precluded him from taking on any other sisters' roles other than MK, because he could wear her sheep mask and hide his masculine body under a baggy sweater and pants. That left it up to Sarah to represent herself, Alison, Beth, and Cosima.

 

To give Sarah the time she needed to change between personas, they appeared in the order: Beth, Krystal, MK, Alison, Helena, Sarah, Tony, and Cosima. Since Cosima's dreadlocks were the hardest to represent with a wig because it showed her scalp, Sarah had put her real hair up in the dreads, and use a wig to represent herself. It was a crazy exhausting situation, but she did it anyway, because after all Felix did for her and the Clone Club, she felt she owed him big time.

 

Once the performance art part of the show was over, Sarah ducked outside for a smoke to get out of the spot light and take a few moments to herself to relax before she'd have to face all the gallery patrons again and answer their unending stream of questions. On her way out she barely even noticed the two well-dressed men who approached Felix, because everyone here tonight was well dressed and eventually wanted to talk to Felix about his art.

 

“Mr. Dawkins, congratulations on the success of your show,” the taller of the two said—his long shaggy hair was an immediate turn-on for the artist.

 

“Well, thank _you_ for coming!” Felix said with a broad grin as he openly looked the sexy man up and down.

 

The second man with a low taper fade haircut asked, “These are all original works of art? Created by you?”

 

Felix couldn't help staring at the second man's very kissable lips because he might have been just the slightest bit drunk on the heady combination of excitement and champagne. While he was always flirtatious, he had planned to try to remain professional at the show, but his lowered inhibitions was making him fail miserably and he'd been hitting on more and more people as the night progressed, “Of course! Not a print in the building. I won't sell prints, only an original will do! Are  _you_ interested in having an original Felix Dawkins?” Felix asked as he put his hand on the man's upper arm to feel for muscles hidden under the suit jacket.

 

Fade-haircut man became immediately, and quite adorably, flustered and began to babble and back away from the overly amorous artist, so shaggy-hair spoke again, “Actually, yes, I'd like to talk to you about a few of your pieces, can we talk in private? My name's Sam, this is my brother Dean. We're art collectors.”

 

“Private hmm?” Felix moved up to Sam and slipped his arm around the taller man's arm and pressed his chest against that newly trapped arm, “Of course, Sam, let's go to the other side of the gallery, its closed during my show, so we can talk of private matters,” Felix practically purred and sauntered off with Sam, leaving Dean there still trying to recover from unexpectedly getting hit on.

 

The closed wing of the gallery was filled by old artifacts from the Lenni Lenape—the indigenous people who once lived right here in Manhattan—displaying many paintings of the proud men and women, as well as actual items used in daily life. While trying to extricate himself from Felix's hold, Sam took in the black buckskin apron, a quilled pouch with beads and tassels, a decorated knife with a bone handle, many wooden smoking pipes, and a clay jar with intricate carvings on it. “Thank you for taking the time to talk with me Mr. Dawkins. I'm curious about the set of images of the same girl.”

 

Disappointed at the loss of contact, Felix moved back into Sam's personal space almost immediately, but didn't touch him again, “Those are my sister Sarah, were you here for the performance art part of the show?”

 

Not nearly as easily flustered as his brother Dean was when it came to men hitting on him, Sam easily stood his ground, “Yes, I saw that. Quite impressive. They are all Sarah Manning? Because the last one looks exactly like Cosima Niehaus from San Francisco.”

 

Suddenly surprised by Sam's very exact knowledge of a clone Felix made an expansive arm gesture and said, “Well, Sarah was an orphan, but we just recently found out Cosima exists so I added her painting to the show.” Unfortunately in Felix's rush to act casual and cover for the Clone Club, his expansive arm gesturing caused him to hit the nearby decorative jar, knocking it off its pedestal. While Sam was fast when he tried to catch it, he wasn't fast enough, and it shattered on the ground.

 

“Bollocks!” Felix exclaimed as a puff of powder from inside the jar filled the air and made them both cough horribly as they breathed the stuff in. By the time the powder cleared—aided by their rapidly waving hands—and they could see again, Felix was all apologies, “I'm so sorry! I've no idea what happened, I'm not normally so spastic. You're too handsome for your own good, I blame you! You got me all flustered with your tall sexy shaggieness!”

 

Sam smiled kindly and shook his head, “Its fine, really. Just hope that jar wasn't priceless,” He laughed and looked down to see if maybe it was alright and the lid just fell off. “What the _hell_?” The jar wasn't there, neither was the tiled floor it fell onto, nor was there any floor at all. They now stood outside on dirt, in the day time rather than the evening it had been moments ago.

 

“OH MY GOD! What did we just breathe in? Peyote?!” Felix exclaimed looking around so fast he nearly got whiplash.

 

“I... don't think so,” Sam said slowly as he looked around at the wigwams. “I've got a bad feeling we might have time traveled.”

 

Felix looked at Sam like he'd grown a second head, “So you find  _time travel_ a more  realistic answer to our current situation than a bad drug hallucination? How exactly do you figure that?”

 

Looking around for clues Sam sighed, “Well this all looks very real,” He moved to touch and smell the nearest building, “Feels and smells real too, not at all like a drug trip or hallucination.”

 

“Experienced in hallucinations are you?”

 

“You have  _ no _ idea,” Sam said and thought back to his hallucinations of Lucifer, automatically pressing his palm to banish the image without realizing he was doing it. “Not only with hallucinations, but with time travel as well.”

 

“You have  _ traveled through time _ ?” Felix asked incredulously wondering exactly how much champagne he had had to drink.

 

“Yeah, actually I have, this feels more like that,” Sam confessed. “We were in the Lenni Lenape exhibit, and these are wigwams which are what they would have lived in so it stands to reason—”

 

“You're mad! Barmy! Completely off your nut!”

 

“I've been insane too, that also feels different,” Sam admitted.

 

Felix paused, “Seriously? What the _hell_ kind of art collector are you?”

 

Now Sam shook his head, “I'm not an art collector at all. My brother and I are really here investigating why people are going missing or turning up dead and all seem to have your sister's face. At first I thought shapeshifters, but that wouldn't account for the multiple dead bodies. Then I thought Leviathan, but those were all destroyed. Something doesn't make sense about it all. Their bodies test out, they are real, and they are staying dead, so it isn't like a vampire or zombie. We can't figure out what's going on so we aren't sure if the copies are bad people copying Cosima and needing to be killed, or if this is some really messed up sister thing and the girls need to be protected.”

 

Either Felix was on some sort of seriously messed up drug trip, or this guy knew about Clone Club and was either a danger to them, or a possible ally for them, so he decided to break the first rule of Clone Club. “Okay sexy, I'm gonna trust that you're one of the good guys here, and tell you the truth. Don't kill them, they are innocent, good people for the most part, they were being hunted and killed for what they are; clones. The girls were a science experiment and a group who believed they are abominations was killing them. But that's all over now, its been sorted. No one is after them anymore.”

 

“Clones? So it's people? Science is behind this? Nothing supernatural?”

 

“Right, and I'm not supposed to have told you, but I'd really rather you not go hunt them down and killing them thinking they are monsters okay? They had enough enemies, including their creators, so I'd rather risk telling you and hoping you'll _help_ Sarah, Cosima and the others.”

 

“You said this was all over now?”

 

“Yeah, big showdown, people died, but the good guys won. If you're really a time traveler, maybe you can stop the others from being killed?” Felix asked hopefully.

 

Sam frowned and looked around at the village they were standing in, “I'm sort of an accidental time traveler. I don't control it, its kind of something that is done to me or my brother. Or in this case some funky ancient powder did it, but I will be glad to help the girls when we get home... if we get home. In the past an angel sent us back in time, or in one case, a God, but I'm not seeing how we get back from this one... it's pre-post office so I can't just _'Back to the Future'_ it with a note to Dean,” Sam frowned.

 

“Bloody hell. What we gonna do then?”

 

“We need to find their leader, hopefully the one who put the powder in the jar in the first place, and convince him to send us home. Though pre-post office may mean pre-English speaking so communication could be a challenge.”

 

“Because we  _ need  _ another challenge right now!” Felix groused then began shouting, “Hello! Native American people! Where are you!? We need your help!” 

 

“Felix! Stop!” Sam put his hand over Felix's mouth to quiet him, but immediately pulled it away, wiping his hand on his jacket, “You _licked_ me!”

 

“Don't put it near my mouth unless you want it licked,” Felix said matter-of-factly, then with some of his sassiness returning he added, “That goes for _any_ part of your body you put near my mouth.”

 

For good or bad Felix's outburst did produce a result; women, children, and a few old men came out of their homes, and the old men had drawn bows aimed right at the two strangers. One of the eldest men there said something, but it was in his native tongue so neither of the accidental time travelers knew what he meant.

 

Both of them thrust their hands in the air immediately in surrender because you didn't need to know what a guy was saying if he was pointing a weapon at you, you can pretty much be assured they want your surrender, “Um, hello? You don't happen to speak English do you?” Sam asked politely.

 

The answer was definitely a  _ no  _ as the elderly man kept speaking to them, but now louder and with more aggression while waving his bow and arrow at them then down to the ground. That also seemed a clear enough signal that didn't need to be translated and both men knelt in the dirt in their fine suits, growing more nervous. 

 

“You said an angel sent you back in time, maybe he can help now?” Felix asked in a gentle voice so as not to be seen as a threat by the locals.

 

The thought was an interesting one. Castiel knew them in the future, but Sam knew angels were around since before humans so he took a shot, “Uh, Castiel, who art in heaven—probably—I need your help. You and I are friends in the future. I really would love some help right now,” Sam closed his eyes and prayed aloud.

 

A whole lot of talking went on between the Lenni Lenape in front of them, and they seemed to be calling for someone, because one called out something then they heard the same message repeated further away, and again even further than that. Moments later the same thing happened in reverse till the new message got back to the old man with the bow. Something new was said to the time travelers, and when they didn't move to obey the command they didn't understand, two other old men lurched forward, grabbing Felix and Sam under their arms and hauling them to their feet then pushed them forward, making them stand up and walk toward where the message and originally been sent. And Sam got the feeling Castiel had either not heard him, or had no intention of helping them.

 

“Why are there no younger adult men? Just women, boys and old men?” Felix asked.

 

“Its my guess that they are out hunting and these old guys are past hunting age so are left to protect the women and children,” Sam suggested as they were lead to who knows where.

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Felix asked as curiosity hit.

 

“I lead a very strange life that has made me need to know a whole lot about an insanely large amount of topics. I've had to become a storehouse of weird knowledge and I'm hoping that knowledge helps get us out of this,” Sam said as they were lead into a large wigwam, a permanent and already old structure.

 

The smell hit them while they were still around ten feet away from the structure. Incense stung their eyes once the flap that served as a door was opened and the smoke wafted over them. It was a large room filled with herbs, animal skins, shells and bones, and an elderly woman wearing a black buckskin apron over her normal clothes; they had found the person they wanted to talk to. Felix elbowed Sam, then pointed at a jar that looked exactly like the one he broke and they both wondered if it really  _ was _ the same one or just a look alike.

 

When they took a good look at the grizzled old woman they wondered how she was still alive—her skin looked as thick and dark as tanned leather and more wrinkled than a prune—but there was a vitality in her eyes that couldn't be denied. She said something to them which they didn't understand and Felix decided to let Sam do the talking.

 

“Hello, I'm Sam Winchester and this is Felix Dawkins,” Sam said and gestured to each of them as he said their names and pulled out his wallet to show her his drivers license photo because he knew a photograph would show that he was definitely not from around here, and hopefully she would understand he came from the future by seeing it. “We knocked over this jar,” he continued and pointed to the jar in question then pantomimed knocking it over and it crashing on the ground, even making a 'crash' then 'poof' sound and then waved in the air, gasping and then coughed to indicate the powder that had been inside it had been breathed in, before adding in English, “And wound up here.”

 

The old woman looked at each place Sam pointed, taking the license he held out to her and examining the photograph with interest, but also the fact that it was made of plastic, which she'd never seen either and said something under her breath that Sam was sure was a form of 'wow', and put the license in her apron pocket while Sam was acting out their time travel event.

 

As Sam finished his reenactment, the woman stood up, and began to gather some things, including the jar Sam mentioned, so maybe the woman understood him somehow? Was Sam that good at charades? “I think she understands,” he said hopefully.

 

The woman began to chant as she cut some fresh herbs with a bone-handled knife and put them, as well as powders from different shallow wooden bowls, into the clay jar. She continued to chant as she approached them and reached up to grab a strand of hair from each of their heads then added them to the jar as well. After she added the final ingredient, Sam's driver's license, she put the lid on the jar and they'd see it seal itself with a blue light—magic! Right before their eyes the old woman just created the very item that would eventually bring them here! It was a self-fulfilling situation, they came back in time because they'd already come here and told her they came back in time! Paradox? Yes, very much so.

 

Sam was amazed as the old woman put the jar away on a shelf to no doubt become part of the artifact collection in their time. When she turned back around she grabbed a small quilled pouch and a long thin smoking pipe, both of which Sam saw in the display near the jar, along with the bone-handled knife she'd just used and the apron she now wore, then waved for them to follow her to a different building, this time a longhouse. As they followed Felix asked Sam, “Was that magic? Like  _ real _ magic?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, and I think that's the exact reason we came back here, because we already did.”

 

“Time travel! It's so confusing!” Felix pouted.

 

“Tell me about it. I met my parents before they were my parents,” Sam laughed.

 

“That's pretty intense,” Felix said then ducked into the longhouse behind the woman and immediately became overheated and took off his suit jacket.

 

Sam did the same when they were hit with the immense heat and explained, “Sweat lodge. This is pretty cool to relive actual history.”

 

The woman sat down around the fire and gestured for them to do the same, then began to pack the pipe with the contents of the pouch.

 

“So, I'm thinking this is  _ not _ the way she's going to send us home?” Felix asked as he sat down and folded his jacket in his lap.

 

“Probably not. If I am guessing correctly, what ever this is, it's the reason we were pulled back into the past in the first place. For her to have created the powder with our hair in the mix means it was specifically us who would come back here not anyone else. There must be some reason for our coming here and I doubt very much it was done as an accident, there would be no purpose in pulling us back into the past just to send us forward again. Years of television as a kid leads me to believe we are going to smoke from that pipe, and have some sort of helpful vision that we need in order to help some aspect of our future.” Sam said and he sat down by the fire as the woman waited, putting his jacket on the ground next to him.

 

Felix thought it was one crazy situation, which could still be a peyote induced dream, but he was interested to know what was going to happen next and as he put his jacket on top of Sam's he asked, “And why'd she put your license into the jar?”

 

“I have no idea, that never happened in the shows I saw,” Sam admitted.

 

The woman lit the pipe, took two deep breaths of the smoke, then passed the pipe on to Sam, she said something and Sam didn't know the words, but he knew the general meaning when he was passed the pipe so he took two deep hits off it like the woman did, then passed it to Felix who began to smoke freely of it like he was used to smoking from a pipe.

 

“So how long do you think it will take for this stuff to kick in?” Felix asked as he took a third and fourth hit.

 

Looking at Felix with joy in her eyes, the old woman burst into laughter, then snatched the pipe from him and inhaled two more times before passing it on to Sam once more.

 

While Sam took his next two hits Felix flopped backward and groaned softly as he fell headlong into the herb induced vision. Sam looked to the woman who just smiled, and nodded, urging Sam on with a gesture. Apparently since he was so big it was going to take more for him to go into the visions, so Sam took another two hits and passed the pipe back to the woman. It was only a few moments later that he too fell backward and into his own vision.

 

~ In Felix's mind ~

 

Felix saw what seemed to be at least a hundred pregnant women in row after row of beds. Every single one of them was in labor, and they were being coached through their ordeal by the former 'face' of Neolution—the somehow not dead—Doctor Aldous Leekie. “One, and two, and three, and PUSH!” The bald doctor said as he waved an orchestra conductor's baton rhythmically in the air. Clone Club and their allies had already ended the threat of Neolution cloning people, in fact, they ended Neolution completely, so why was this what he saw?

 

The bald doctor's entire body shifted to become a woman who Felix had never seen before, and she turned to look at Felix directly, “You didn't honestly think it was over did you? That Neolution and Dyad were the end? There are other companies out there like Brightborn who have Kira's DNA and are designing babies with her _special_ abilities.” The stranger gestured toward the women in labor, “All these women volunteered as surrogates to carry babies for us, to let us use their bodies to grow our little bundles of joy and give them up for what they believe are couples unable to have children on their own. In reality they are creating our little army of empaths with heightened senses and healing abilities just like Kira.” She then looked Felix in the eyes, “This is the future unless you can stop it.”

 

~ In Sam's mind ~

 

Sam stood in front of the new Death in what looked like a very strange set of library stacks where all the books were the same exact height and width though not depth, and each of them was pitch black. “I need you to do me a favor, Winchester,” Death said with a smile, “You're going to need to practice with your old powers.” She held up her hand when he began to protest, “You don't need to drink demon blood. That was just something Ruby told you to make your body strong enough to become Lucifer's vessel. You can still banish demons from their human hosts just like before, still use telekinesis, have visions of the future, be immune to some demon powers and sense spirits. You just need to believe in your powers and practice them. You have more powers than you know, hidden ones that will develop when you practice more. It's those hidden powers we are going to need. Something's coming that you are going to need to be prepared for. I'm gonna need you at the top of your game to help right this wrong that's about to happen. So _many_ people's possible deaths are changing all at once,” she said and gestured at the books he stood among, “and it isn't supposed to happen that way. So get ready, Sam Winchester, because your brother won't be able to help you this time.”

 

~ In the real world ~

 

Both men sat up gasping, with knowledge of the future that was vital to them both. The old woman looked at them and smiled kindly, then blew a powder in their faces, when it cleared they were back in the gallery once more.

 

“Sam?! What the  _ hell _ ?” Dean gasped as he helped Sam up from where he was sitting on the ground, his jacket on the floor next to him, he'd sweat completely through his shirt and he smelled like smoke.

 

“FE! What just happened?” Sarah gasped as she helped him up, he was also out of his jacket, smokey and sweaty.

 

“Kira! It's started again, some woman's gonna clone Kira unless we stop it!” Felix said.

 

At the same time Sam said, “Something's coming and its gonna be bad. I gotta get my psychic powers trained up and ready.”

 

“Where were you Fe? How do you know someone's gonna clone Kira?” Sarah demanded.

 

“You were gone, Sam. Both of you. You were nowhere inside or outside of the building and both of your cell phones said your numbers were not in service. You were just _gone_!” Dean growled as he checked over Sam for wounds.

 

“We went back in time,” Felix explained to both Sarah and Dean, “I knocked over a jar and suddenly we're in the past on some tribe's land, they got us stoned and we saw visions, just like in all the movies!”

 

“It was crazy. There was an old lady, a medicine woman I'm guessing, made the jar Felix would knock over _while_ we stood there, to make sure we'd come back in time,” Sam added.

 

Sarah glared at Sam, “You got my brother stoned and implanted some crazy idea in his head about my kid?”

 

“No! I have no idea what he saw, I was in my own vision,” Sam defended.

 

“Time traveling? For visions?! That's shite mate!” Sarah growled.

 

“Sarah calm down, it was real!” Felix promised.

 

“My license!” Sam called out and looked down, and when he saw the broken pieces of the jar he saw his own face peeking back up at him from under some powder, “There! See? She took my drivers license and put it inside the jar.”

 

Sarah looked down and plucked the plastic card out of the rubble of the broken jar and looked at it, then looked at Sam, “You could have put that there just now.”

 

Shaking his head Sam pointed at his jacket on the ground under Felix's, “My wallet's inside that jacket. I couldn't have planted it.”

 

Dean bent over and grabbed his brother's jacket out from under the other, pulled Sam's wallet out of the inner pocket and then opened the wallet showing the license was missing, “Plastic really _doesn't_ break down.” He seemed to accept that Sam had been in the past much easier than Sarah did, because Dean himself had been in the past before.

 

While it didn't seem Sarah was ready to accept that Felix had been in the past, she was definitely worried about the vision about Kira, “So who was it? Was it Rachel?”

 

“No,” Felix shook his head and sighed, “it wasn't anyone I've ever seen before, but Leekie was there first, and turned into the lady, and she said there were more places like Brightborn, and they had found a bunch of surrogates for the babies they were gonna make an army with.”

 

Meanwhile, Dean was worried about what was coming down on them, “What's on its way? Why do you have to train up your old powers? I don't want you drinking demon blood again.”

 

Sam shook his head, “I don't have to. Apparently I never did, that was a lie Ruby told me to make my body strong enough to contain Lucifer. I just have to believe in my powers and practice them, she said I have more powers that will develop as well, and those are the powers I will need to face what ever this is.”

 

“She who?” Dean frowned.

 

“Billie. Billie's the new Death. She's the one that spoke to me in the vision,” Sam explained.

 

“Billie? Seriously? I thought Cas killed her?”

 

“Yeah, apparently that's how a reaper gets a promotion,” Sam said though it was really a guess on his part since Billie didn't actually cover that.

 

Dean looked to Felix and Sarah and back to Sam, “We got a lot of work to do, what do we do about them?”

 

“They're cool. Science. Clones. It's just people Dean, nothing supernatural. They said its over,” Sam said.

 

Suddenly Felix looked at Sam desperately, “Sam, we need help, if these people are going to clone Kira, we need help stopping them.”

 

“Sorry, kid, we don't do people. Monsters yes, people no,” Dean refused.

 

“You said you do supernatural, yeah?” Sarah asked thinking quickly. “Kira heals super fast; she was hit by a car, head on, and she was fine not long after. That's supernatural right? If they are cloning her like Fe said, they will have an army of people that heal the most awful injuries in minutes.”

 

Sam looked from Sarah to Dean, “Maybe this is connected, Dean. Maybe part of this big bad thing that's on its way? There's got to be a reason it was Felix and I together that went back and got the visions, not you and I or Felix and Sarah.”

 

Sighing deeply Dean nodded, “Okay, okay.” Looking at Felix he said, “This is your night still, go back to your show, finish off your gig here. Sarah will fill us in on this clone thing, and we will see what we can find out.”

 

Pulling on his jacket, even though he was still sweaty and smelling like smoke, Felix put himself back together and headed back to the gallery wing with his own artwork in it. Sam went outside to get his laptop while Sarah began to fill Dean in on the situation with Cosima and the Clone Club. 

 

There really was a lot of work to get done, for all of them, but that is a story for another time.

 


End file.
